


Technical Difficulties

by Itsokaytopretend20



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal, Drabble, Good times, M/M, Not, Not answering phone?, One Shot, Smut, crack smut, this is centered around the offer sheet drama times, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsokaytopretend20/pseuds/Itsokaytopretend20
Summary: This was the real reason Sebastian wasn't able to answer the phone the other day when the Canes called for a conference call.





	Technical Difficulties

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like, hella short, sorry about that. 
> 
> This was inspired from the tags someone put on my post on Tumblr. I thought it was a brilliant idea.
> 
> So yeah! Here ya go! Have some nice crack smut.
> 
> This is a work of fiction- Please keep this away from the eyes of those mentioned in this story, and if you so happen to be those people please go away now.

“Oh my god YES!”

Rustling sheets and heavy panting filled the dark room. Cries and moans mixed in like an elegant swirl of creamer in dark coffee. Dark shadows and highlights danced in rhythm with the two bodies' movements on the bed. Writing figures, grinding and rolling madly against each other. Gasping, moaning, growling like an injured animal. Though no one was injured, and the only thing animal was the pure fire of lust coursing like fire through the two figure's veins.

“Fuck yeah..ah! Don't stop!” Teuvo gripped Sebastian's hips hard as he thrust into him from behind, keeping himself at a perfect angle to thrust in just right and make Sebastian go wild.

It had been almost a month since he'd seen him. They had both been in their separate homes spending time with family in their own cities, hours away from each other. Sebastian just came over to Teuvo's summer apartment just two days ago and they hadn't been out of the bed since, cuddling and having sex for hours on end. It had been heaven finally getting to see each other and spend time together. Teuvo told his family and friends to not bother him for the next few days so that no one could interrupt their time and possibly even interrupt something a little more than just a grill-out on the back balcony.

Even in light of the whole signing drama, that still didn't distract them from spending their quality time they planned with each other. Yes, it had been stressful and Sebastian was still on edge about it. Teuvo had been trying his best to distract him from it by giving him whatever he wanted, if it was a massage, his favorite mix drink or a good hardcore fuck on the couch, he would do whatever it took to make him feel at ease. Even with the Canes matching the offer sheet like he knew they would, there was still more to stress about. This whole ordeal came out of nowhere so it was a lot to deal with, but nothing a good dicking down couldn't cure.

So here they were, almost 10 o'clock at night, Teuvo absolutely railing Sebastian into the mattress, both moaning, screaming, grunting and groaning. Sweaty and hot. Lungs and skin burning, heads high in the clouds of pleasure. Mattress creaking, headboard banging up against the wall. Sebastian almost wailing with pure ecstasy as the blond pounded into him from behind, hands extended out, gripping the bedsheets. Teuvo gripping the brunet's slender hips, breathing heavily from his mouth, damp bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead, grunting with each thrust. Both completely engrossed in each other, unbeknownst to the world outside of now. Not like any of that mattered, until suddenly loud buzzing came from the bedside table and light split the darkness in half. Teuvo squinted as he looked over at the source of the distraction and slowed down. Sebastian audibly complained and started to sit up.

“Why are you stopping?” He griped.

“Someone is calling you I think”

Sebastian sat up and looked at the phone, “Whatever, I'll call them after we're done” then went back down into his former position.

“Don't you think you need to answer that, it might be important?” Teuvo asked hesitantly, still looking at the calling screen on Sepe's phone.

Sebastian's response was to roll his hips on Teuvo's cock, which was still hard inside him, and look back at him in the eye. Teuvo got the message and grabbed Sepe's hips and continued where he left off. Once again sending them both into pure bliss as they fucked late into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating on posting another story I wrote a few weeks ago but I don't want people to think I just write smut, so I don't know if I'm gonna wait to post the other fluffy one I'm working on or just go ahead and post the smut one. What do you guys think? 
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> Kudos and comments are always encouraged!
> 
> Check me out of Tumblr!
> 
> @itsokaytopretend


End file.
